Party for Everybody
|year = 2012 |semiplace = 1st |semipoints = 152 |position = 2nd |points = 259 |previous = Get You |next = What If?}} Party for Everybody was the Russian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed by the ensemble Buranovskiye Babushki. The song qualified from the first semi final in 1st place. In the final, it was performed sixth following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding Iceland. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place behind winner Loreen. This was the country's best result since their win in 2008. Lyrics Udmurt/English= Džökkyšet tazjy völdjsjko, piosme vozjmasjko Kotem njanj buj-buj bude, sjulemy kerekte Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom, boom Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy Korka tyr ik nylpiosy, bertjzy, musoosy Vož deremme djsjalo no gord kyšetme mon kertto Vož deremme djsjalo no ektyny poto Kyrdzalom žon-žon-žon, ektom mi kuaž-kuaž ali Kyrdzalom žon-žon-žon, vanmy tšošen Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom, boom Kotšyše no šumpote no, punye no šumpote Kotšyše no šumpote no, punye no šumpote Myly-kydy kapčija no šumpotenen pačylme Myly-kydy kapčija no šumpotene no Kyrdzalom žon-žon-žon, ektom mi kuaž-kuaž ali Kyrdzalom žon-žon-žon, vanmy tšošen Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and… boom, boom Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom, boom, boom, boom |-| Translation= I am spreading a tablecloth carefully, waiting for my sons Let the dough rise and warm our hearts Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom, boom The house is full of my dear children, who have just returned The house is full of my dear children, who have just returned I am going to put on a green dress and a red shawl I am going to put on a green dress and start dancing Singing loudly boom boom boom, dancing soulfully, soulfully Singing loudly boom boom boom, all together Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom boom The cat is happy, the dog is happy The cat is happy, the dog is happy We are in a wonderful mood and very happy We are in a wonderful mood, oh joy Singing loudly boom boom boom, dancing soulfully, soulfully Singing loudly boom boom boom, all together Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and party for everybody Dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom boom Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and Party for everybody, dance Come on and dance Come on and dance Come on and boom boom boom boom Videos Category:Russia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs